Embrace Your Destiny
by YourLipsMyPoison
Summary: Alex went missing for a few days, and when she came back, Mitchie was able to tell something was off. She was stronger, angrier. . . sexier. And she kept disappearing during the full moon. Alex has a seemingly uncontrollable urge to be around Mitchie, but in doing so will it reveal the secret she has tried desperately to hide? Eventual relationship between Mitchie and Alex.
1. Introduction

_Alex Russo, age sixteen, has been missing for the past three nights. She was last seen leaving her house Wednesday evening, and has yet to return. Police have been notified, and the search has been going on for more than twenty-four hours. If you have any information, please contact the Dallas Police Depart with the extension at the bottom of the screen. Her family and friends deserve closure. The picture of her below was taken this past month, and is the most recent one. If you see someone matching this description, call the DPD_.

When I turned on the TV in the living room, that was what I first heard. They were talking about Alex. Again. No ones seen her since Wednesday, and the entire day she was acting weird; closed off and aggressive. We all tried calling her, or texting, but it just goes to voice-mail each time. I couldn't help but wonder who filed the police report, since I know it wasn't her parents. When me and Caitlyn went over to offer our condolences, and ask if they filed a report, her dad shrugged his shoulders and simply said "she'll be fine." He sounded so sure, but his only daughter was missing, how could he sound calm?

Its Saturday now, and no one has called in to the DPD yet, and I couldn't stop the thoughts about her being dead entering my thoughts. Alex was a close friend of mine. We were best friends, and have been since sixth grade. I cried so hard when I found out she was missing. I couldn't get her out of my mind. I couldn't help but think she was dead and never coming back.

I shut off the TV just as quick as I had turned it on, and mumbled a "g'night" to my parents before walking down the hall to my room, closing the door behind me. I laid down on my bed that was pressed against the wall, and stared at the ceiling, Alex still on my mind.

I must have fallen asleep sometime afterwards, because I woke up in the middle of the night to a weird, loud tapping on my window, and it startled me enough sit up in bed, trying to see what the noise was. At first I thought I was hearing things, since the noise didn't come again, but then it did, and I knew someone was out there.

What if they're going to kill me? Do murderers tap on the window asking for entrance? I don't think so, but then again I've never met a murderer so I don't know.

It came again, louder this time, and I heard a muffled voice, like they were trying to talk to me. It sounded like Mitchie. Shit! The murderer knows my name. I'm so dead.

Slowly, I got off of the bed and crept to turn on the light, flicking the switch upwards and shielding my eyes from the sudden brightness. When my eyes finally adjusted, I was able to make out a shape crouching down on the fire escape, impatiently waiting for me. It looked like a girls form, but I couldn't be sure.

"Who-whos there?" I asked hesitantly, then internally cursed myself. What murderer is going to introduce themselves? Apparently the same ones who knock on windows. "Hello?"

"Fuck, Mitch." The voice said, louder this time, and it sounder familiar, but I couldn't be sure. "Open the damn window. The railing is hurting my ass."

_Alex_?! The voice sounded so much like hers, but just this evening the TV said she was still missing. Quickly though, against my better judgment, I rushed over to the window and unlocked it, pulling it upwards. Alex quickly rolled in, landing surprising on her feet.

"What the Hell, Alex!" I yelled as I slapped her arm. "Where the Hell have you been!"

She shrugged as she rubbed her arm with a smile. "Away." She said simply as she leaned against the wall, staring at me. "What?"

"You look different. Why do you look different?" I wasn't lying. She really did look different. It wasn't something physical, really, because she looked the same, maybe a little dirtier, but besides that the same. But she _seemed_ different. I couldn't explain it. I couldn't help but look her over, taking in the clothes I've never seen her in. She was in loose faded grey jeans that hung low on her hips and were baggy, like they weren't her size. When I got another looker, I noticed they were guy jeans, and they were used. They had scuffs in the fabric, grass stains on the knees, and dirt marks on the hem. She had a zipped up red jacket underneath the same worn black leather jacket that she always wore. She finished off her raggedy look with brown work boots with dirt on the soles, which was strange, since Alex has always been really anal about her shoes, and hated when they were dirty.

She shrugged as she kicked off her shoes, and I guess she was staying, since she started walking towards my bed, but I stopped her. "Nah-uh. You have mud on you, and-no offense-you smell like a wet dog." I got a whiff of her as she walked by, and she smelt _terrible_. Like, she hasn't had a bath since the last time anyone has seen her, and has been rolling around with dogs. "No offense." I said again, sheepishly. "But, seriously. Shower. Now." I pointed to my door, which was still closed, but she understood.

"I like the dog smell." She countered with a playful smirk, crossing her arms over her chest. "Its. . . comforting."

"Its gross." I laughed, once again pointing to the door. "Seriously, if you don't shower you're going to sleep on the floor like the dog you smell like."

She held up her hands in surrender before slipping off her leather jacket, placing it on the edge of by bed before doing the same with the red jacket, leaving her in just a white v-neck. Like the pants, it was to big and looked like it belonged to a guy, and had a small hole on the bottom by the hem, with a grass stain near the middle. It was stretched out on her, like someone with muscle wore it first, then gave it to her.

But what really got me was was was on her arm, above her elbow. The sleeve came down about half way from the shoulder to elbow, and I was able to see the ending of black ink. "You got a tattoo." I couldn't make out was it was, all I could tell was it was thick black lines.

She nodded as she looked at her arm. "Yes."

"When?"

"I'm going to go shower. Since I smell so bad." She ended it with a smile, but I could tell she just wanted to get away from this conversation, so I dropped it, and let her leave, but I didn't stop thinking about it.

As she showered, I pulled open the drawer that was filled with her clothes, since she always spends all the time here, and always forget to bring a change of clothes with her. The drawer had a pair of jeans, two shirts, a tank top, two pairs of underwear and a bra. I pulled out a tank top, underwear, the bra, and got a pair of sweat pants from one of my drawers, and placed them on my bed, before walking into the living room so she could have the room as she changed.

Finally, after a half hour of watching Adventure Time, Alex was finally done with her shower and had changed, and now was standing off to the side, her arms wrapped around herself. I put my feet down and watched as she walked towards me, sitting on the other side and leaning against the arm rest, just staring at me. After a while, she sighed. "Go 'head."

"What?" I frowned, really having no idea what she was talking about. All I was doing was staring at her, because she was staring at me. And because I was kind of mad at her.

"Ask me where I was. Yell at me for not calling you. For disappearing. Whatever you want to do, do it." She said casually, like it wasn't a big deal she had been missing for three days. What the Hell is wrong with her?

I stared at her, and I knew my mouth was wide open. "How the fuck are you so calm about this?!" I finally screamed, not caring if I woke my parents up. My best friend just showed up out of the blue after being missing. I'm fucking livid. "You were fucking missing-"

"Not missing." Alex said quickly, cutting me off. "I left. I wasn't missing."

"I didn't know that, you jackass!" I screamed as my voice cracked, and I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. "I thought- I thought-_ I thought you were dead_! Do you know how that feels? To go almost an entire week thinking your best friend was _dead_? Then just have her fall through your fucking window at three in the morning looking like shes been rolling in dirt and dogs?! Do you?!"

Alex bit her lip as she looked away, focusing on the TV for a while before finally turning back to face me. "I'm sorry. I-I should have called you, Mitch. I really am sorry. But, I-I _couldn't_. I needed to get away, and I had to do it by myself." She said quietly, sadly. "I wanted to call you, trust me, Mitchie, I didn't want to do anything more than call you. _But I couldn't_." She sighed, harshly running a hand through her tangled, wet hair, not caring that her fingers got caught in the knots. "I know I hurt you, and worried you, and I'm so sorry. But I'm here now, and I'm safe."

"Are you though?" I asked quietly, not meeting her dark eyes. "You come into my room, dirty, looking like you've been slammed into the ground repeatedly. That doesn't seem okay to me."

She nodded, and scooted closer to me, before throwing her arm around my shoulder and pulling me close. "I missed you so much, Mitchie. It was killing me because I knew how upset you were going to get, and it was all my fault. I should have said something before hand."

"Yeah," I sniffled into her neck. "You should have."

As we sat there, Alex just holding me and comforting me like she always does when I'm upset, and I'm just sitting there breathing her in, I couldn't help but comment on something. Underneath the smell of lilacs from my soap, I smelt a subtle scent. "You still kinda smell like dog."

* * *

When me and Alex went to meet up with our friends the next day, everyone was shocked to see she was with me. When asked where she was or what happened, she gave them the same vague answer she gave me, and they dropped it. Her parents called the police that morning, and told them everything, and simply said she ran away, but shes home, its fine.

Things went back to normal soon after that, and everyone mostly forgot that Alex had suddenly disappeared. Everyone but me. I guess it was because it was always me that spent the most time with her, that I was able to tell something was off, but no one else seemed to. Just like the first night I saw her, she still _seemed_ different. She seemed. . . tougher, I guess. Her entire persona seemed. . . suddenly intimidating, and I didn't understand how.

We spent even more time together than before. Now, she was spending almost every night at my house, and everyday with me. Not like I was complaining. I loved spending time with Alex, she was amazing.

Tonight, like everyday, we were together in my car on our way to McDonald's since Alex wouldn't shut up about wanting a happy meal, so here we were sitting in traffic just so she can get some damn nuggets.

"Are you spending the night," I randomly asked as I turned on my blinker, about to merge left, "again?"

She shook her head, her leg continuously shaking. "No. I have to go home." She said quickly, almost as fast as her leg shook. "My dad wants me home."

I nodded as an answer, and watched her from the corner of my eye, watching as her body shook. She seemed more off than usual today. Like, she was antsy, and angry. She got mad at her phone when it wouldn't load fast enough, and threw it against the wall, cracking the screen more than it already was. She snapped at Harper earlier, who kept asking about something tonight, and that was something Alex has never done. Snapped at Harper.

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly, unsure it I was going to get snapped at. "You're being weird today. Well, weirder than usual."

She gave me a humorless as way of reply. "Fine." She said simply. "Just. . . hyped up, I guess." She shrugged, her fingers starting to tap in beat with her foot.

"You don't seem okay." I protested, though I knew I should stop. "You seem. . . diff-"

"I'm fucking fine, Mitchie!" She screamed loudly, causing the person in the next car to look at us, since her window was down. "Fuck. You know what, fuck the nuggets. Please just take me home. God."

I jumped at her sudden voice, and gave her an annoyed glare before cutting the person next to me off and turn left, passing McDonald's and going towards her house, which was above the subway we always go to.

We drove the rest of the way in awkward silence, Alex tensely sitting on the edge of her seat as I pulled up to the curb. She hastily undid her seat-belt and opened the door. Once she was out, she leaned down and look at me. "I'm sorry." She said quickly, but it sounded to rushed to be sincere, and I guess she knew because she shook her head. "Bye."

I quickly drove off, dealing with the slight traffic as I drove through our small city, until I reached my apartment, and walked up to the second floor, ignoring my parents as they asked where Alex was, and locked myself in my room.

Alex has been really weird lately. She is distant and clingy at the same time, and I don't understand. She always wants to hang out, which is amazing, but when we do she'll be. . . cold. It confuses the Hell out of me.

I've spent the last six hours watching episodes of Skins, and it was now, like, three in the morning, and I wasn't even tired. I was sitting here watching the third generation, which I personally thought was the worst, when I heard tapping at my window.

I instantly knew it was Alex.

I was about to ignore her, as pay back for her snapping at me earlier, but when it got louder and more persistent, I sighed but opened the window none the less. Just like the first time, she came rolling in and gracefully landing on her feet. Thats a word I've never really associated with Alex before; graceful. I've seen her trip over her own feet, fall up stairs, slip on nothing, and drop stuff. But, these past few weeks, everything she seems to do is . . . _graceful_, without her even trying. Like, before she disappeared, had she climbed through my window, she would have fallen on her face, which shes done so many times before. But she hasn't been anything but graceful since she came back.

"Hi. . " she said softly, but I barely heard her. I was to busy staring at her. She had blood on her, like. . . _alot_. There was some smeared on her left cheek, right under her eye, her lip was cut, she had blood on her t shirt-along with grass and dirt, plus it was tore in some places, so I knew for a fact some of the blood was hers. Both of her knees were showing from where she ripped her jeans, and they were cut up and bruised, some blood still coming from the wounds after she ripped them back open from walking.

"You're hurt!" I said as I quickly pulled her into the light, trying to get a better view of her. "Stay right here!" I said as I rushed into my bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit, before rushing back to her, finding her sitting on the edge of my bed. "What happened?" I said as I pulled out some anti-bacterial cream, bandages, gauze and tape.

She shrugged, but then grimaced from pain. "Nothing, I fell." She pathetically lied.

"You've always been a terrible liar, Alex." I said as I leaned back, pouring some alcohol on a gauze. "Take your pants and shirt off."

Alex smirked as she stood up, though I could see the faintest tint of a blush on her face. "So forward, aren't we?" She joked, but started to take off her shirt anyway, and I gasped.

Her entire right side was bruised, like someone had repeatedly punched her. What the Hell is going on with her? "Alex. . ."

"Don't, Mitchie." She said firmly, knowing where I was going with this. "I came here because I needed help. Please just help me." She pleaded, and I could hear so much pain in her voice it almost broke my heart.

When I realized my hands were splayed against her rip cage and she was shirtless, I quickly pulled them back, blushing as I did so. "This'll hurt." I said as I pressed the alcohol covered gauze onto a cut on her stomach, and I expected her to flinch or gasp, but she didn't do either one. It was like she couldn't feel it.


	2. Shane

Its been a week since the incident with Alex, and she still won't tell me whats happened. She just kept saying "I'm fine." or, "I just needed help." She wouldn't answer any of the questions I asked, and instead she fell into a restless sleep beside me. What I didn't mention though, were her eyes.

I watched as they changed colors as she looked at me.

Thats impossible, right? It has to be. Eyes don't change _color_. But hers did. They went from her usual light brown, to completely black, like I could no longer see the pupil.

Today though, we were going to a party. It was the first real party of the Summer, and I couldn't wait. Alex, though, didn't seem to excited. That was a big surprise though, since she went to, like, every party, and always got high. That was one thing I didn't like, her getting high. I can't really say anything, though, because I drink, but for some reason, getting high just. . . strokes me the wrong way.

She'll usually get high with Dean, who was her best guy friend. Like, every party they smoked, then I'd have to deal with a stoned Alex the entire time before I gave up and we both started drinking.

Tonight she didn't seem happy. She seemed annoyed and nervous.

"Whats wrong?" I asked as we walked the block and a half to Dean's house, where the party would be. "You're quiet today."

She shrugged, kicking a rock as she walked. "You ask me if I'm okay alot now." She said instead of answering me. "But, yes. I'm fine. I'm tired."

"You slept _all_ day." I whined, and it was true. Once again, she spent the night at my house, and she fell asleep after me, but didn't wake up until almost six in the evening, and that was only because the smell of my dads steak lured her from my bed. "And you only woke up for food."

"Yeah," she laughed as she rubbed her stomach, as if she could taste it. "But it was good ass meat."

I nodded my head as we laughed, lacing up my converse. As I fixed my tank top, I noticed her eyes once again went black as she stared at me.

"Your eyes just changed colors." I said suddenly, not taking time to think about it.

"What?" She asked. I could tell she was nervous, because her eyes were wide, and she kept doing that thing with her lip, where she sucked on her bottom one. "No." She blinked, and her eyes were brown again. "Eyes don't change color, Mitchie."

"Then why did yours just do it? _Twice_?" I challenged, because I knew I was right. This was the third time its happened. Shes obviously lying. Why the Hell is she lying to me. "Alex, you're a terrible liar."

She shook her head, a smile small on her lips. "No, I'm not. You just know me to well." She joked, making us both laugh slightly before I got serious again, and she noticed. "Look, must've been the lighting, or. . . something. I don't know, but my eyes don't change color." Before I could even respond, she stood up from my bed, pulling me up with her. "C'mon, lets go."

I rolled my eyes but followed her down the fire escape anyway. We always went down this way when my parents were home so we could avoid their questions. If they came looking for us they'd assume I went to Alex's for the night. Perfect.

* * *

The party was in full swing once we got there. There were already cars on the lawn, people on the porch, and the sounds of screaming and splashing coming from the back yard, so there were probably people in the pool already. Dean's house wasn't huge, so it was already packed, and it seemed like most of our Senior class was here already, people telling us 'hey' as we walked by.

Once we made it inside, Alex grabbed my hand, holding it tight. "I don't want to lose you tonight." She yelled into my ear over the loud music, once she saw my confused face.

I held her hand tightly back, not saying anything about how my cheeks burned and my heart sped up, but I didn't know why.

Her hand is really warm, really really warm. Like, the kind of warm she only gets because she has a fever. Has she always been this warm? I don't think so?

"Alex-" I start to say, but another voice cuts me off.

"Russo! Torres!" Dean says as he walks up to us, a smirk in place. "You're late, Russo."

Alex shrugged as she used the hand not attached to me to hit Dean. "God, you smell like weed so much. How much did you smoke? I swear, if there isn't enough for me. . ."

"Relax, Russo." He laughed as he threw his arm around her shoulder, leading us both towards the kitchen, and passed a group of people in a heated beer pong match. "I have enough. 'Sides, if I don't, Joey always has some, so." He shrugged as he poured us each a cup of rum and coke, before walking off again once he found saw Joey.

Alex slowly sipped hers, and I watched as she licked her lips from the taste, before scowling and putting the cup on the counter, looking like she'll be sick. "Are you okay, Lex?"

She slowly nodded, though she still looked slightly green. "Mhmm. Just not in a drinking mood right now, I guess." She shrugged like it was nothing, but I was still worried. She never passed up on an offer to drink. "C'mon, I wanna dance." She grabbed my hand, not giving me a chance to reply before pulling me to the living room where a bunch of people were already pressing up against each other as the grinded.

* * *

Me and Alex danced for a while, our bodies practically one as we moved to the beat of the loud songs playing, before the need for a break and water made us stop. I didn't know what was up with Alex tonight, but she was really touchy-feely, and I wasn't sure why. I mean, so far, shes practically grinded into me, her hands firmly on my hips, shes kissed my cheek, let her hands wander over my body. She was never like this. Sure, we danced together every time, but nothing like tonight. And the worst part?

I liked every single part about it.

I didn't know how I felt about it. Since, I usually only got that touchy when I was drunk, and it was usually with guys-occasionally Alex- but tonight I haven't had anything to drink, so I couldn't blame it on the alcohol. But neither could she.

Currently, we were sitting on Dean's kitchen counter drinking warm coke Alex dug out from the back of the pantry. Someone had drank all the sodas in the fridge, so we had to drink it warm, which Alex loved, and I could never understand that. Warm soda was grossed, and she needed to fix herself.

"Look, there is _no_ way you can do it, Lex." I laughed as I watched Alex try and balance a full can of soda on her head. There was no way this'll work. "You're head is _round_, genius. It'll fall and get all over you, then you'll be sticky."

She quickly shook her head, holding the can right above it. "I bet I can." She laughed, locking her big brown eyes with me. I took note of her eyes, which were their normal color. Is it really possible that I'd been imaging it? No, because I've seen it change, and more than once. "What do I get if I do it?"

"How bout a kiss?" I heard a new voice say, and I felt my eyes wide and my face get warm as I looked up to see Dean leaning against the archway. I liked the guy, but damn he was a total perv. I wasn't really close with him, but for some reason him and Alex were really close. Its probably because she is also a total perv. "I think that'll be a good reward."

Just then Mason came in the kitchen, a goofy smile on his face. "I'm all for it, babe." He laughed, and I knew he was drunk. Mason was Alex's on again off again boyfriend, and they were currently together, though I wasn't sure for how long. To be honest, I didn't know how Alex dealt with him. The boy was nice, yeah, but he definitely wasn't Alex's type. Alex liked the type of person to argue with her, to fight back, but Mason did whatever she said, and that always caused Alex to get annoyed and break up with him. Not to mention she hated people being clingy, and that was exactly what he was.

Another thing that caused them to fight or break up was me. For some reason, Mason never really liked me. He hated when me and Alex hung out-which was constantly, and he also hated when she chose me over him-which was constantly. Alex never told me exactly what they argued about me about, but she just said not to worry, and no matter what she would always choose me over him.

Lately though, especially after Alex came back from running away, they've been fighting alot more though. Its probably because she has spent literally everyday at my house, and they barely see each other, hardly even texting.

I knew he was drunk because he agreed to let me and Alex kiss-which I wasn't sure how I felt about. Had he not been drunk, he would have told Dean to go fuck himself for suggesting that, but for some reason Drunk Mason wants to see us kiss.

"See, Alex, you have no reason to not do it," Dean said, egging her on. "Your boyfriend is okay with it, I'm okay with it, Mitchie is okay with it." He laughed, causing me to look up with wide eyes. Who the hell said I was okay with it? I wasn't sure what I was with it. I actually didn't mind. It wasn't like this was the first time I'd kiss Alex-a few drunken kisses here and there. Plus, she was my first kiss, and I was hers- we were ten and curious about what the big deal was.

Alex looked up at me, and I noticed her eyes were black again when she looked at me. Did the guys not notice? Was it only because I paid all of my attention to Alex that I noticed?

"See," Mason laughed, "she isn't denying it. You balance the can on your head you get a kiss from Mitchie." Then, as an after thought, he added, "and me, babe. Can't forget 'bout me."

I watched with slight satisfaction as Alex rolled his eyes at him, before turning to me. She had a smirk on her face as she held the can above her head. "Do I get a kiss, Mitch?"

"I guess," I laughed. "But you have to do it for five seconds at least." I said as I sat my coke down on the counter, and watched as she placed the can back over her head, before slowly putting it down.

Dean and Mason were cheering her on, to drunk to care about a mess it could make. Plus, I think they were really hoping she'd do it so they could see us kiss. I didn't say anything as I kept staring at her. She had this little smirk on her face as she started to balance it-I was surprised she even got it balanced-with her thin arms held out to keep her straight as she slightly wobbled back and forth to keep herself straight.

"Three. . . two. . ." both boys started counting down once she was nearing the end. "ONE!" They yelled as Alex quickly grabbed the soda to stop it from falling as she made the five seconds of it balanced on her head.

I wasn't even surprised anymore. Had it been a month ago, yes I would have seriously doubted that she could have done it. But, now, she had so much. . . grace and coordination that I wasn't even shocked.

The guys cheer and laughed and drank their beers as Alex turned to me, a playful smirk on her face. "Do I get my kiss, Mitchie?"

I felt my cheeks get warm and knew I was blushing badly as I hopped down from the counter, but before I could reply, someone spoke up, someone whos voice I didn't recognize. "Alex." The voice said, and I watched as Alex's eyes widened and her entire body tensed up.

It was a guy, a really hot guy. He had shaggy brown hair that fell into his eyes, with tan skin and muscled arms that were tight against his shirt, just trying to break free. "Alex." He said again in a deep stern voice. "Come here."

"Yes, Shane?" Alex asked with a sigh as she turned around. I knew Alex well enough to know she was using annoyance to cover up how she was scared. But of what? The guy? She turned to Dean and Mason, "can you give us a moment?"

"Wheres my kiss?" Mason frowned as Dead shrugged and walked up. I didn't see the look Alex gave him since her back was to me, but I guess it showed her anger or annoyance because he scowled and left, leaving us alone with the guy.

Alex turned to look at the guy who appeared to be seventeen, maybe even eighteen, with dark, almost black eyes. "Alex, ask your friend to leave. We have to talk." He ordered, causing Alex to flinch. "_Now, Alexandra_."

She quickly shook her head before pressing her back against my front, causing my back to be pressed against the counter. She blindly reached behind her and grabbed my hand, holding it tight. "Shane, wh-why are you _here_?"

Shane's eyes turned to slits as he watched what Alex did, before turning his black eyes on me. "You're Mitchie, then?" He asked as I nodded, causing him to look even angrier as he looked back at Alex. "_What_," he said slowly, "did I tell you?"

"Mitchie," she said softly, not taking her eyes off of Shane. "Go in the bedroom and wait for me."

I tightened my grip on her hand, not moving. For some reason, something about this guy put me on edge, and there was no way I'm leaving Alex with him. "I'm staying."

"Please go," she begged, and something in her voice made me listen. I guess it was the total desperation in the way she said it, or how she finally looked at me, and her eyes were pleading. "I'll only be a minute. I promise."

I nodded as I pulled away from her, and she moved to let me through. "Five minutes tops, then I'm coming back down if you're not there." I waited until she nodded before I left. But I didn't go to the bedroom right away.

I pressed myself against the other side of the wall, pretty sure I was hidden from them. I wanted to hear what Shane had to say, and why it was so important that I had to leave. But no words came.

Finally, Alex called out. "That isn't the bedroom, Mitchie." While I could hear the playful tone in her voice, I knew it did nothing but hide the underlying fear in her too. "Seriously, Mitch, get in the damn bedroom."

So I listened. But, I couldn't help but wonder how they knew I was there. I _knew_ she didn't see me hiding.

* * *

It was exactly eight minutes that passed until the bedroom door opened again. I know it was eight minutes because when I got in the room my phone said it was 1:09, and I kept repeatedly checking it, and the door opened right after I checked it for the eighth time. 1:17 a.m.

Alex looked. . . different, but not different. Again. And, once again, I couldn't place why. Physically she was okay, but. . . something was once again off. Her hair was slightly messed up though, probably because she kept running her hands through it-something she did when she was anxious. Her eyes were wide and light brown as she locked the door and came closer to me.

Without saying anything, she sat on the bed next to me and wrapped her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder. Without even needing to think about it, I wrapped my arms around her as I leaned us back on the bed until I was staring up at the ceiling, Alex's face buried in my neck.

Finally, after a few minutes of just laying there, I finally spoke up. "Whos Shane?"

"Someone who I met through my family." She mumbled in the crook of my neck, her warm breath causing me to stop breathing for a moment as goosebumps rose on my skin.

"You don't like him, though." I didn't word it as a question, because I already knew the answer. Whether she feared him or hated him, she didn't have any positive feelings towards him. "Why?"

"We don't see eye to eye." She said softly. "He. . . has something that belongs to me, and he is afraid I'll take it. He doesn't understand when I say I _don't want it_." She scoffed in annoyance. "He is scared, and its making him an ass."

I tried to think of what he could possibly have of Alex's, but I kept coming up blank. What could he have that she didn't want? But it already belonged to her? "Well, what is it?"

She shrugged, her arm momentarily pressing into my boob before it moved again as she tightened her hold on me. "Something I should have inherited from my family, but I refuse to take it." I opened my mouth to ask why she wouldn't take, why it was so bad, but I guess she knew I was about to ask that, because she started talking again. "To take it. . . I have to do something bad, something I could never do. Shane doesn't understand that, so he doesn't trust me. He doesn't _like_ me, either."

"You're being really. . . cryptic," I frowned as I tried to understand-and figure out-what the hell she was talking about. "Why can't you just tell me what is really going on?"

She sighed, and once again her breath raised goosebumps, and snuggled closer to me. "I want to, God, I want to so bad. I've never wanted anything more in my life than to tell you all about this fucking mess, but I can't. I literally _can not_ tell you. I'm so sorry, Mitchie, and I'm so glad you're putting up with me and all my shit. God, I love you."

I shifted so I was laying on my side, our faces mere inches apart as I stared at her black eyes. They changed once again. "I love you, Lex. You know that. You're my best friend, and I'll do anything for you. If you can't tell me, I respect that, and just know that I'll be here for you, just like now." I said as I pulled her closer for a hug, before we both pulled back. We sat in silence for a moment before Alex smirked at me.

"I balanced that can, you know." She laughed, causing me to smile, though my face was hot. "Wheres my reward?"


	3. The Truth

Alex's POV~

The party happened three days ago, and I still can't get that kiss out of my head. I can't fucking believe I reminded her about me not messing up the fucking can. God fucking dammit. What the hell was I fucking thinking?! I didn't think she was actually going to _do_ it! But she fucking did! She fucking laughed-and blushed, I might add-and fucking did it! She fucking kissed me!

Now, it was like tongue down the throat having me gasping for air. It was like a-a peck. Just that. Then she pulled back, laughed, and pulled me from the bed. We left after that- the party was a bore. Plus, now that I knew Shane was there, I had to get out.

Shane fucking Gray. There's alot I could say about him, and his entire family. But I wouldn't even know where to start. He's the worst Gray brother, I guess I could start there. He's too much like his fucking father, Emile. Nate's my favorite brother-hes quiet, and respects me, unlike Shane. Jason isn't apart of our. . . group, I guess. Our pack. He doesn't run with us. Plus, hes twenty now, and off to college in a different state since he has literally no reason to stay in fucking Texas.

About Shane not respecting me. He fucking doesn't. Like, not at all. He's been in charge for almost a year-since he was seventeen, and has gotten used to it. To being Alpha. But then I had to fucking come along-against my will I might add, I never fucking wanted this-and have to claim what he has. Now, don't get me wrong, Shane has been preparing to be in charge since he was born. My brother-my older one, Justin- was suppose to be in charge, but of course that didn't fucking happen. No one was really surprised though that he didn't get the gene. Justin never showed the signs of it either-you know, strength, speed, being a leader not a follower. Justin was the complete opposite of all of those. So, my parents assumed the next kid they had would show the signs, but then they had me.

See, theres never been a girl born with the genes to my . . . pack for more than two hundred years, so whenever a girl is born, they don't even assume she has it. So, when I was born, they assumed I was normal, and had another kid, another boy, Max. Max is a fucking moron.

Like, literally, it was clear to everyone that he wasn't the Alpha. So, everyone just assumed that our parents spawned rejects. They were fucking wrong, I might add. Usually, someone with the genes doesn't start showing signs until they're around sixteen, maybe even fifteen. Well, can you guess who started showing fucking signs at sixteen? If you guessed me you were right.

Everyone was shocked to say the least. My father-who didn't have the genes, and neither did my mother, but it was in their blood-took me to my uncle Kelbo, who had the gene, and he said it was true. Then, just to be sure, they called fucking Emile and he came over, and furiously agreed. I knew he was going to be pissed, and he was. He wanted his son to be the Alpha.

So, it was true. I had the gene.

I had Lycanthropy.

Now, don't get me wrong. It's not like I'm a fucking werewolf or anything. I don't change under the full moon once a month and have no control over myself. I can change whenever I want. Day or night. I just have to figure out how to do it, and how to control it. Anger usually sets us off, makes it harder to control , so we have to always control our rage. Lycanthropy is a gift, I guess. It depends on whos looking at it. To the Gray family, its a gift. Only the best men get it, and usually only one boy in each generation gets it, but for Emile's boys, his two youngest got it, but not Jason.

For me, its a curse. A disease. Something I never wanted. I never wanted to be a Lycan.

Especially not the fucking Alpha.

For every generation, an Alpha is born, ready to lead the new pack. Every year since anyone could remember, a Russo has been Alpha. Last generation, it was my uncle Kelbo. The year before that, their grandfather. Before that, their great uncle. And so on.

Since both of my brothers weren't showing signs, and they didn't even consider me, we would have been the first generation of Russo's to not have an Alpha. Until I came along.

When I turned sixteen, I started becoming. . . aggressive, stronger, faster, smarter. All the signs a guy would show when he was going through it. The only problem is though. . . I'm sixteen. Never before has there been a Lycan who changed before their seventeenth year, eighteenth at the latest. But, here I come, sixteen and a girl, and I start showing signs. So, Uncle Kelbo took me up to The Gray's compound deep in the woods where he was going to start training me, when I accidentally turned. No one knew how it happened. One minute I was me, next minute I was wolf me.

And let me tell you, even though I don't want it, I make one bad ass wolf.

Everyone was shocked to say the least. No one was expecting me to turn for another year or so. Kelbo was just getting me ready, describing how to change, and what it felt like, then. . . boom! Wolfie. I couldn't believe-

"Alex?" I heard Mitchie's voice interrupting me from my thoughts. When I looked around, I saw that we were at my house, and Mitchie was already out of the car waiting for me. "Why are you still sitting?"

I quickly shook my head. "Sorry, got lost in thoughts." I said as I opened the door and we started walking towards the sub shop.

Mitchie brushed against me, and since she was wearing shorts and a tight tank top-it was really hot out today-her bare skin brushed against mine, and I had to suppress a groan. Not to mention her smell. God, everyday she wore the Tease body spray and lotion from Victoria Secret, and let me tell you something. I've never smelt anything better than fucking Mitchie Torres. She doesn't even have to wear anything smelly like that. Her natural scent drives me insane.

Since I've become a Lycan, all of my senses have been heightened. Taste, touch, sight, hearing, _smell_. I thought Mitchie smelt amazing before, but God was I wrong. I couldn't smell anything but her when she was near me, and it constantly drove me insane.

We were up the stairs, almost at the very top, when I suddenly stopped, tightly gripping Mitchie's hand.

No no no no no no. No. NO. _NO_.

I'd know that smell anywhere, and I really wish for nothing more than to be able to leave and hope he didn't-

"Alexandra?" The voice of my nightmares said, and I instantly cringe, something Mitchie noticed, but I ignored the look she sent me. "I know its you. Come up here, child." I was really hoping he didn't smell Mitchie, but I knew that would be impossible. "And bring the girl."

"Stay behind me the entire time." I softly whispered in her ear, hoping she wouldn't question me. "Just. . . do as I say." I said, before grabbing her wrist and pulling her with me, keeping her behind me as I left the steps, and stood up straight.

They were all here. All three of them. Fuck me sideways. They were here, and so was Mitchie. Shove a dick up my ass and fuck me sideways.

Emile, Shane, and Nate. Both my parents were as well, but I wasn't stupid or naive. Emile was in charge here. He had the power.

"Alexandra, how wonderful," Emile smiled as he neared me, causing my father to take a step forward, but he stopped when Emile held up a hand. "Careful, Jerome. Remember who is in charge here." He said, before turning back to me and Mitchie, and I pressed Mitchie into my back protectively, something Emile noticed. "I take it this is the girl my son has told me about? The one he has told you to no longer see?"

I had to fight to keep my voice steady. There was no way I would show weakness in front of Emile Gray. "Shane doesn't order me around, Emile. He has no control over me."

I watched as Emile's brown eyes darkened with anger, before he controlled himself, and they went back to their natural light color. "For now though, Alexandra, he does. Do not doubt my ability to understand you, child. I know your insists are fighting his every word,_ they know he isn't in charge_. But, what you have to understand is, even if you don't want it, _it is yours_."

"Lexi," Mitchie said softly, her warm breath tickling my neck, and I had to fight the shudder that wanted to escape, something Emile also picked up on. "Whats he talking about?"

I quickly shook my head, trying to fight the goosebumps rising on my skin. "Nothing, Mitch. Its fine." I said before tuning back in to Emile. "Why are you here, Emile? The month isn't up yet." I snapped, suddenly pissed that he was here. "I still have three weeks. You shouldn't be here."

"Alex!" My father said quickly, trying to stop me from speaking out of term, but I never had good control of my tongue, and now wasn't any different.

"The deal was I get one month, then I claim whats mine. Only a week has passed, so you shouldn't be here right now."

Emile smiled, though it was cold and heartless as he looked between me and Mitchie. "I would advise you to watch your mouth, _mutt_." He snapped, causing me to tense, and I knew my eyes were black. I was fucking pissed off.

To us, a mutt was a lesser wolf, someone who didn't deserve to have the genes. Usually, that term was reserved for the worst wolves.

I am not a bad wolf.

"_What_," I said softly, and I felt my canines digging into my lip, sharp enough to draw blood. "What did you just call me?" I better have heard him wrong. I am not a fucking mutt. I took a step towards him, ignoring my fathers and Nate's warnings telling me I shouldn't. "You did _not_ just call me a mutt."

Emile laughed, he actually fucking laughed in my face. "Watch your tone, child." He growled as he took a step towards me, causing both Nate and Shane to stand up. Emile might be their father, but I was the Alpha. It was their instincts to fight for me, whether I wanted it or not. "The deal, little girl, was that you have one month to think things through, before you make your final decision. _That_ was the deal. No where in our agreement did I promise not to check up on you, child. You are a child, and-regretfully, under my watch." He barked, his eyes darkening once again. "Now learn to respect your elders."

* * *

"_Alex_!" Mitchie practically shrieked once we were in my room. I didn't stay in the living room any longer after Emile told me to respect my elders, but I could hear them all downstairs still talking. I kept hearing my dad threatening to call Uncle Kelbo, and Emile telling him to stay out of Lycan business.

I knew Mitchie would have questions, hell any sane person would. I also knew I shouldn't tell her anything. But, right now? I was to fucking pissed to care. "Alex!" She yelled again, and I finally spun around to look at her, and I knew my eyes were black.

"You wanna fucking know whats up? Why I've been acting insane lately? I'll tell you, Mitchie! I'll fucking tell you!" I screamed, not caring if everyone downstairs could hear us or not. "Do you really wanna know?"

Mitchie didn't yell like I did. Instead, she kept her voice quiet and even. She never was one to lose her temper or patience. "Thats all I've been asking for for the past month, Lexi."

"Alright," I said, quieter this time. "But not here, we'll go to the field." I said as I started throwing clothes into one of my drawstring bags.

The field was a large area of grass surrounded by woods on three of the four sides. Its a place where a lot of Juniors and Seniors go to drink or smoke, or throw alot of parties. Its about a mile outside of town, and no one is ever there unless its a party, sides the few kids getting high, but I'd be able to smell them before they got to close to see us.

"The field?" Mitchie asked in confusion as I lightly pushed her to the fire escape. There was no way I was going back down _there_. "Why are we going to the field?"

"So I can show you something!" I snapped, slightly agitated at still being in my home. Plus, I could smell Emile still, and his smell is enough to annoy _anyone_. He smells to much like confidence and pride, mixed together with alot of cologne. "Now come on, Mitch! I don't wanna be here anymore!" I said urgently as she finally got the message and climbed down the fire escape, dropping down into the alley behind my house.

Once I dropped down after her, we ran to the front to where her car was parked and hopped in, quickly driving away. She tried to start a few conversations with me, all asking what the hell was going on, but I wouldn't let her finish a sentence. I kept cutting her off saying I would explain everything later, and for her to just keep driving to the field. I kept looking back because I felt like Emile or one of the brothers were following me-they weren't, I'm just paranoid-and in the next moment I knew, we had parked in the side of the field, barely on the grass.

"Alex," Mitchie said and when I turned around to look at her I realized she stopped walking. "I'm not going any further until you tell me what the _fuck_ is going on."

"Mitchie-"

"And don't give me some bullshit excuse. You wanted me to come, well here we are. _Now tell me_." She snapped as she stomped her foot, a childish action she has never fully let go of. I knew she was pissed off because she only ever stomped her foot when she was really really pissed off.

I sighed as I walked over to her, trying to ignore just how much her scent turned me on. "Mitchie, do you love me?"

"What?" She scoffed, like she couldn't believe I was randomly asking that. "Yes." She finally said once she saw my annoyed face. "Yes, Alex, I love you. You know that. Whats that gotta do with anything?"

"No matter what I'm about to say or do? Right? You'll always love me?"

Mitchie smiled slightly as she pulled me closer in a tight hug. "Always and forever, Lexi." She said quietly into my neck, once again rising goosebumps all over my body. "Now, whats up?"

"Well. . ." I sighed and bit my lip quickly before-regretfully-pulling away. "Alright, here goes nothing. It all comes out. Mitchie, I hope you don't stop talking to me or tell my secret because _no one can know_, okay? Alright, well, in my family when a child turns sixteen they might start showing signs of being. . . different. Like, different different. Um, I'm not doing a good job at explaining this because I've never had to explain it. It's always just. . . been."

"Alex," Mitchie frowned as she looked up at me. "I'm not following."

I nodded slowly. "I know, but, uh, just wait and hang on. Um, oh! You Jacob from Twilight?" I asked, knowing Twilight was one of her favorite movies-sadly. I fucking hate those movies-and how he can, erm, change into a wolf?" I waited until she nodded- I could practically feel the confusion coming off of her-before continuing. "Well, you know how they wait until they're a certain age until they shift? Yeah? Well. . " just say it, Alex. God, you're such a pussy. Just fucking say it! "Mitchie, I-I can do that."

She laughed. That was her damn response. She fucking laughed. Did she think this was some kind- of course she thought this was a joke. "Don't laugh, Mitch. I'm serious."

"Alex, I know you! I'd think I'd know by now if you turned into a wolf or not." She stated matter-of-factly. "Now, seriously, I drove all the way out here for you to play some joke on me? Fuck it, I'm going home." She said as she turned to leave, and I quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist, spinning her to face me. "What?"

I didn't bother to say anything as I let go, and took a deep breath, and the next thing I knew, Mitchie was on the ground after she let out a scared yelp, and all I could do was bark as she crawled on her hands and feet away from me.


End file.
